Various personal carrying units have been utilized throughout history. With each technological advance, individuals are choosing to carry more personal effects on their person as they view them as necessities. Individuals have always sought ways to hold the various items that are now required in one's daily life (i.e., keys, cash, cell phone, credit cards, driver's license, employee identification card as well as any other personal effects) that they wish to have easy access to as the need arises (hereinafter, “necessary items”).
All of the present manners and methods of carrying these necessary items lacks a practical way of carrying them all in one case so that they are easily accessed and not separated. Current options include placing the different items in different pockets of one's clothing. For those using a wallet, it is often placed in their back pocket containing legal tender as well as cards while their cell phone and their keys are placed somewhere else on their person. Those choosing to carry a handbag may, depending on its size, hold much of what is needed, including a purse.
Other attempts at a solution include: a pair of cargo pants with multiple pockets, a fanny pack, a belt clip for a cell phone, a chain-wallet and a shoulder bag, all of which have clear disadvantages. Cargo pants separate the necessary items into different locations, leading to a hunt through pockets when a key or other carried item is desired. Cargo pants may also be impractical in all social settings and climate environments. The fanny pack may hold many of the necessary items, but looks bulky and unfashionable, and further needs two hands to access the contents. Belt clips for cell phones are ill-designed to carry items other than a cell phone. Additionally, a chain-wallet must first be removed from a pocket before its contents may be accessed. A chain-wallet may also only carry those items which fit within the billfold when closed which ultimately must fit in the user's pocket.
Shoulder bags may also contain many of the necessary items, but they essentially function the same as a woman's handbag. One major disadvantage of shoulder bags is that the shoulder bag is easily separated from the person, e.g., someone may accidentally leave it behind. Another problem with shoulder bags and hand bags is that they require two hands to access the necessary items contained therein. Further, any items placed in their interior are not organized and they may move freely and may ultimately find themselves at the bottom of the bag being scratched by the other items therein. As such the bag, as a carrier, necessitates the use of a sub-carrier, such as a compartmentalized purse, otherwise none of the necessary and unnecessary items would remain separated such as keys, cell phones and personal care products. The ensuing contact between the items may lead to both aesthetic and structural damage to the bag and the items therein.
Further, Scotsmen used to carry such necessary items in a sporran which hung in the front of a kilt. In the age of cell phones, pagers, hand-held computers and i-Pods™, the design of a carrier must be updated, since society's necessary items have also changed.
Prior to this invention, the only way to transport all necessary items in one carrier was with a hand bag, a shoulder bag or a fanny pack. All of these have disadvantages, as does the folding wallet or chain-wallet that usually is slipped into the back pocket of a man's trousers. The folding wallet only carries flat necessary items, such as credit cards and legal tender without carrying capabilities for relatively bulky necessary items, i.e., keys on a key-ring and a cell phone or the like. Sitting on a wallet may also cause sciatica, and carrying a heavy bag may also cause physical injury. Also the repetitive placement of a rigid item in a pocket may either stretch or cause expedited wear to that article of clothing. Placing keys, or the like, with jagged sharp ends may also cause unnatural wear on a garment.